


The Angel

by Little_Angel_Aidan (orphan_account)



Series: Fledgling Adventures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Angel_Aidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn't always Castiel's caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

"Oh, please stop! Stop crying! Uriel, help?"

 

"You're on your own, Anna."

 

"Dear father- Ow, that's my hair!"

 

The fledgling in Anna's arms was a newborn. He certainly wasn't Anna's, and nobody knew what angels  _had_ him in the first place; he was just suddenly there one day, and Anna was voted to be his caretaker. She even got to name him.

 

She did not enjoy her time taking care of the fledgling, but throughout the past week or so, she'd been doing a good job. He wasn't too picky an eater, and he was normally so calm and quiet.

 

But not today. Today, all he could do was cry and  _cry and **cry**_ and there wasn't a thing Anna could do about it. She was fed up, and after hours of thought, she came to a sudden decision; she  _hates fledglings_.

 

"Castiel,  _please_ stop crying!"

 

The fledgling only cried more, loudly.

 

"That's it." She groaned as she rocked him.

* * *

A day later, she was walking with the fledgling in her arms,  _still crying_.

 

When Anna laid eyes on Gabriel, the trickster of Heaven;  _That's it... This could work_. She very much thought Gabriel should grow up, as did other angels.

 

Maybe this could work?

 

So Anna walked right up to Gabriel with the fledgling, having to look up at him slightly. "His name is Castiel." She said simply, not so gently pushing the fledgling into his chest so his arms would reach out to hold him, then the redhead promptly turned and walked away, leaving the confused archangel with the sobbing Castiel.

 

He lifted up Castiel, looking at him curiously. The little one whimpered, looking at Gabriel, then burst into tears again. Gabriel scrunched up his nose at the sound, pausing before he  _mimicked_ the cry. After a second, the baby quieted down at the mimicking, big blue eyes filled with tears and Gabriel cringed slightly, pausing before trailing after the redhead.

 

"Anna wait-"

* * *

So there Gabriel sat in his room a few hours later, a confused and still crying fledgling on his lap.

 

And suddenly the door was open, a confused, sweet voice filling the room. "Gabe, what's that sound? It's irritating Lu and Re-..." Gabriel's head jerked up from the teary blue eyes to look at his sister, eyes wide. "... Anna dropped him off with me... A-apparently his name is Castiel?" He had no true idea what he was doing. That was probably why the fledgling was still crying.

 

"... You aren't holding him right."

 

"... Az what."

 

Azrael smiled slightly and went over, carefully picking up the fledgling from Gabriel's arms, cradling the little one, bouncing him just slightly. It seemed to work; within seconds, Castiel stopped crying, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at her.

 

"There you go, shh... Were you cold? Was that it?" She asked the fledgling softly, holding him to her chest. "Here, Gabriel. Try it." She carefully handed him back, the boy's lip quivering as he was moved away from her. Gabriel hesitantly took the fledgling and held him like she did. He instantly calmed down against Gabriel's chest, teeny tiny wings fluttering as he looked up at Gabriel.

 

"Um... Hey there, little one... My name's Gabriel..."

 

"... Gah...y..?... Gaaay...."

 

"Heh, yeah; Gay."

 

"You sure are,  _gay_."

 

"Shush, Az. He doesn't need to know that yet."

 

"He's like, a month old or something, Gabe."

 

"Still stands."


End file.
